hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
June
|image = Image:june.png |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Akane Kurashiki |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 21 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (DS Game) |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3030 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sand }} Information Pre-Game History June is…complicated to say the least. She’s a major character in 999 and as such this background is going to spoil the plot of the entire game. So this is a warning, 999 is an awesome game and I do not want to be responsible for ruining it for you. Please continue reading at your own risk. Here we go. This is going to be very long, trippy, and confusing so try to bear with me here. In the year 2018, an orphan named Akane, along with her brother and about eight other unfortunate pairs of siblings, were kidnapped by an evil pharmaceutical CEO named Hongou. They were split up into two teams of nine and then placed in two separate locations. One place was the Gigantic, the sister ship of the titanic located somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and the other was Building Q, a building located somewhere in the Nevada desert outfitted to look exactly like the Gigantic from the inside. There the children were forced to play the Nonary Game, a fun nine-hour-number-oriented-find-a-way-to-escape game consisting of various puzzles. The game began when a bomb was set off on the Gigantic, causing the ship to slowly start sinking into the ocean. The whole point of the Nonary Game was to test the children’s ability to access/use the Morphogenetic Field, basically telepathy, and the best way to do so was under extreme life and death situations as it increased the children’s abilities. The group of children that was better at ‘transmitting’ information was placed in Building Q while their siblings, who were better at ‘receiving ’information, were put on the Gigantic. The children in Building Q solved the puzzles and then, via telepathy/field, sent the answers to their siblings on the Gigantic who were trying to solve the exact same puzzles and escape the sinking ship. To make sure the children didn’t try to break the game’s particular set of rules bombs were placed in their stomachs and un-removable, unless they died or escaped, detonator watch-like bracelets were clamped onto their wrists. However, someone in people placement screwed up because Akane, a ‘transmitter’, got switched with some random ‘receiver’ kid and ended up on the Gigantic with her brother, Aoi. Several puzzles and some horrific utterly traumatizing fun later, the Gigantic team found themselves face to face with the very last puzzle. The very last puzzle which happened to be located in a very large incinerator. Thankfully, the children were saved from having to play Sudoku or Burn by a cop who had apparently been investigating the children’s disappearance only to be caught and knocked unconscious by Hongou. The cop helped all the children escape or, at the very least, helped almost all of the children escape. While escaping with the others, Akane dropped a voodoo doll her best friend Junpei had given her and went back to get it. She ended up being re-kidnapped by Hongou, re-shoved into the incinerator, and was forced to play Sudoku or Burn all by herself. She was unable to solve the puzzle in time and burned…or did she? When the bomb had been set off on the Gigantic at the beginning of the game, Akane had accidentally accessed the Morphogenetic Field and looked nine years into the future, forming a link with her BFF Junpei. Her grown up BFF Junpei who happened to be playing a nearly identical Nonary Game at that exact moment. However, the bond between them went mostly one way. She felt and saw everything Junpei did, but Junpei was not really aware of her presence. For the most part, Akane ignored the bond between them and focused on her own Nonary Game. It was only when she reached the final puzzle in the incinerator with the rest of the children that the link between Junpei and her disappeared. Things continued on and Akane became trapped alone in the incinerator, but all was not lost. In her panic of Sudoku or Burn, Akane was able to link with future Junpei once again. This was fortunate for her as by that point in the future he was also stuck in an incinerator, playing Sudoku or Burn just like her. She contacted him through the bond, pleading for his help, and Junpei managed to solve the puzzle, giving her the answer and saving her life. She escaped and fled the hell boat with the rest of the children via raft just in time to see the Gigantic sink into the ocean’s watery depths. The children’s siblings in Building Q were rescued as well. Yay!! But it’s wasn’t over yet. Since Akane’s life was dependent on Junpei playing Sudoku or Burn in the future she had to make sure the Nonary Game future Junpei was playing would happen. For the next couple years, Akane used all the things she learned while looking into the future to cheat the stock market and make lots and lots of monies. She and Aoi, now very, very, rich, used their new found riches to buy Building Q and create a mysterious organization to help with the planning of Junpei’s future Nonary Game. By accessing the Morphogenetic Field and looking into the future Akane had seen much more than just Junpei playing Sudoku or Burn. She had seen lots of things including various possible futures and endings for Junpei’s Nonary game. This is where the many bad and one perfect ending of the DS game itself come in. Akane realized she had to do whatever it took to make sure Junpei would survive his Nonary game and make it to the incinerator so that he could save her life. In order to do that she planned everything to a T and made sure everything was set up as how she saw it when she looked into the future. Nine years of planning later, she put her plan into action. Under a gas mask wearing villain persona named Zero, Akane kidnapped all the people she saw playing the Nonary game with Junpei and placed them in Building Q. She gave them all detonator watch-like bracelets with numbers on them and then joined the group, along with her brother Aoi, as another helpless victim of the evil Zero. After running into the rest of Zero’s victims, including the undercover Aoi, and having a clumsy romance sparking reunion with Junpei, ‘Zero’ spoke over the intercom and told the group how the Nonary Game worked. Basically there were a bunch of numbered doors labeled 1-9 and they had to do math by finding the digital root of the numbers on each of the victim’s watch-bracelets in order to get through the doors. If the digital root of their watch-bracelets added up to the number that was written on the door then they could travel through it. That meant that sometimes only certain people could go through certain doors and only a certain number of people could go through each door. The rules of the game had been designed so that the group was forced to separate in order to search for the exit. The bracelets also, like the previous Nonary game, acted as a tool for enforcing the Nonary game’s rules. If any of Zero’s victims stepped out of line and broke a rule they would have been killed by the detonators in their bracelets setting off the bombs placed in their stomachs. In case Zero didn’t know who they were and was listening in, the group decided to create code names based on their bracelet numbers in order to hide their real identities. Hongou became Ace, Light became Snake, Aoi became Santa, Clover became Clover, Akane reveled Junpei’s name before he was able to pick a codename, Akane became June, an man with amnesia became Seven, and an woman dressed like a dancer became Lotus. After the group had finished introducing themselves, the remaining man with the number nine bracelet pulled a fast one and escaped though one of the numbered doors alone. However, he had broken one of the game’s rules by doing so and was blown up soon after escaping through the door. Akane, going under the codename of June, proved to be very adept at tying up all the loose ends as she managed to keep the group, all of whom had connections to the previous Nonary game, under control. She threatened Snake and his sister, Clover, both of whom were participants of the first Nonary game, into keeping quiet. She then gave Seven, the cop that rescued her during the first Nonary game, amnesia and an implanted memory showing that she had died in the incinerator as a child. Ace, the evil CEO Hongou, secretly had prosopagnosia and was unable to recognize her or Santa’s faces. Junpei knew who June really was, but he had never met her brother before so he did not recognize Santa. Meanwhile, Santa and June were pretending to not know each other. June also kidnapped two other men that she hid away on the ship. Both of the men, along with the ninth man, had worked with Ace to kidnap the other children and June in the first Nonary game. They were also secretly the only ones with real bombs in their stomachs and detonators in their watches. Unbeknownst to everyone but June and Santa, everyone else’s bracelets and stomachs were empty. After the 9th man’s grisly death the remaining members of group decided that they really had no choice but to obey the rules and play the game if they wanted to escape alive. They proceeded to play the game and traveled through the numbered doors, searching for the door labeled number 9 whom Zero had promised was the ‘exit’ (AKA: the incinerator). During which time, June did her best to steer Junpei down the right path and keep everything going according to plan all the while playing the helpless innocent girl victim. June also manipulated Ace into killing his remaining former associates. At one point she stole Snake’s clothes and put them on one of Ace’s former business partners so that when Ace killed ‘Snake’ , Ace having figured out who Snake was and afraid that he would try to take revenge for what was done to him nine years ago, he would had unknowingly killed his associate instead. The real Snake was knocked out and placed in a coffin near door number 9. Whether or not he was found by the rest of Zero’s victims depended on what ending of the DS game was achieved. Perfect ending wise, Junpei discovered what happened in the first Nonary game and exposed Ace to be the evil Hongou. Junpei also successfully navigated the depths of Building Q, that he wrongly believed to be the Gaigantic, and made it to the incinerator only for June and Santa to trap him and the rest of their victims inside to play Sudoku or Burn. Child Akane, who had been watching Junpei’s fun filled journey the entire time from the past, then finally spoke up and pleaded with him to save her from Sudoku or Burn. He solved the puzzle and gave her the answer she needed to escape, saving both child Akane and himself along with Zero’s other victims. June and Santa shoved evil Ace, who they let live just because they wanted the entire world to know about the crimes he had committed, into the trunk of a car and left the car outside of Building Q for Junpei and company to use once they managed to get out. The two siblings then disappeared off to continue with their bigger overall plan that Junpei’s Nonary game was just a small part of. THE END. Only not really. The other ‘Bad’ endings of the DS game are a result of plans going awry or June just screwing up in her epic planning skills. Most of the time her plan to manipulate Ace into killing several people took a turn and Ace ended up killing everyone. However, on occasion Clover went insane over her ‘brother’s’ murder and killed everyone with an axe before Ace could get all knife happy. The last ending was the ‘Safe’ bad ending where Clover was killed by Ace before the group could go through the ninth door. Junpei, after reading a note Clover had found containing information as to Ace’s crimes and identity, was able to put the pieces together and exposed Ace as the evil CEO Hongou as well as Clover’s murder. Ace then kidnapped Lotus and used her bracelet to escape through the ninth door that secretly led into the incinerator. Seven and Junpei followed him, discovering Snake in the coffin outside the ninth door in the process. Snake, after finding out that Ace had killed his sister and seeking revenge, attacked Ace and then trapped him, along with himself, inside the burning incinerator, killing them both. In the ‘Safe’ ending, Junpei, Seven, Santa, and Lotus survived, but June, who had been suffering from a nasty fever, a sign that past child Akane was about to get burned alive because Junpei was not taking the right future path to save her, disappeared because, as he didn’t get to the incinerator in time to save her as a child, she was technically already dead. I warned you that it was trippy and confusing. Game History Personality At first, June appears to be the near definition of a stereotypical ‘innocent girl’ love interest. She’s overly nice, sweet, and kind to everyone. Aside of the occasional, seemingly unintentional, sexual innuendo, she is about as above suspicion as a child. In fact, many of her mannerisms are very happy and childlike. Overall, she seems very much the typical modern valley girl without a care in the world or, at the very least, one who certainly hasn’t had any hardship in her life. If it wasn’t for her near encyclopedic knowledge of random things, she might even come off as empty headed to some people. She has some interesting beliefs as she thinks curses and myths are real, but mostly it comes off as silly and endearing, much like her obvious crush on her childhood friend. She’s simply nice and sweet, wanting everyone to stay together, believing that as long as they do they will be okay, and that everything will turn out alright. The best way to describe her in the DS game is as a nice, innocent, sweet, and somewhat naïve girl who is strangely prone to random bouts of high fevers. However, the reality is far from what it seems. The sweet innocent act she puts on is just that, an act. In truth, June is very manipulative and, according to the word of god, she is often thinking very cold, even downright heartless, thoughts. Almost all the little gestures she makes and everything that comes out of her mouth in the game is one big fat lie. She would not hesitate to kill someone if they got in the way of her goals and would probably not even think twice about it. This could be because she’s so use to seeing people die as she saw all the ways the Nonary Game she made could go wrong when she looked into the future. She saw the multiple ways everyone could have gotten killed by Ace, Clover, or other circumstances. Regardless, June can be rather cold hearted. Beyond wanting to save her child self and stop the horrible men who nearly killed her from hurting more people, she wanted revenge. She orchestrated the deaths of three, admittedly evil, people and didn’t blink an eye at it. She even did it in such a way that she could walk away without suspicion afterward and avoided getting blood on her own hands. She’s a pretty good actor, has great planning skills, and will do what she has to in order to reach her objectives. June lies a lot so it can be rather hard to discern what is the real her or not. This hidden personality appears to be a direct result of what happened to her as a child in the first Nonary game. Before she was forced to participate in the Noary game as a child she was still a kind and loving person. The first Nonary game changed her completely. However, it is unfair to say that June is completely heartless. She shows some remorse at the end of the game in the way that she ran away from the others in the group and did not come back to see them. According to word of God, she couldn’t bear to face them again after what she had put them though. Her crush on Junpei is also apparently completely genuine and she no doubt cares for her brother who practically raised her. Nevertheless, it’s clear that to June the end justifies the means. Despite her apparent regret at putting innocent lives at stake, she still did it. She still kidnapped innocent people and put them into a very dangerous situation. While her innocent victims didn’t have bombs in their stomachs it still stands that they were put in a stressful situation with crazy homicidal CEO and one potential axe murder. Not to mention the fact that the incinerator, the place she was leading them all to, was a real working one that could burn them all alive. This is proven in the ‘Safe’ bad ending of the game when Snake trapped himself and Ace in the incinerator in order to get revenge on Ace for killing Clover. June was really risking these people’s lives. One could say she had to do it because she couldn’t risk things not being exactly as she saw it when she looked into the future, but that doesn’t change the fact that she still did it. She’s a manipulative person who, while still capable of genuinely caring about others, will do whatever she has to in order to get what she wants and further her goals. Appearance June is a petite girl with long dark brown hair, decorated with a small bun on the side of her head and a black scarf around her neck. She wears a blue/purple-ish thigh length dress over colorful long black sleeves with matching socks and brown boots. Her detonator watch-bracelet is stuck on her left wrist. Abilities, Skills and Talents Like all the other children in the first Nonary game, June can act as both a receiver and a transmitter when it comes to accessing the Morphogenetic Field. However, June is a much better transmitter then she is a receiver. She even appears to be an exceptionally strong one. She has very little trouble accessing the Morphogenetic Field and using it. For instance, she was able to use the field to see nine years into the future when she was just a twelve year old kid. The game itself describes the Morphogenetic Field as an invisible field where everything ever is connected, even different points in time. As such it’s a basically a giant cesspool of knowledge and everything ever. Being a transmitter, June has the ability to place things in the field and send information over it. This means that she can send information to other people. The easiest way of thinking about it is to just akin it to telepathy. However, this does not generally mean that sending information to someone over the field is like reading someone’s mind. It just means that the person receiving the information just suddenly knows the information and that they are left with the impression of “How did I know that?” The thing is that they didn’t. Instead, unbeknownst to them, a transmitter is the one who sent them the information via the field. June, however, can do that and actually have conversations with people in their mind via the field as well. June can also use her ability to send information to manipulate people’s minds or even see what other people are experiencing. A good example of this is when she gave Seven the fake memory that she had died in the incinerator as a child during the first Nonary game and how she was pretty much possessing Junpei as a child during the second Nonary Game. In that sense, seeing what another person is experiencing is somewhat like reading a person’s mind as she can hear what the person is thinking as well as sense their feelings. Nevertheless, June’s most impressive ability by far is her ability to use the field to look into the future. The game likens time to a straight river flowing down hill and splitting into two smaller rivers. The people and events happening at the top of the flowing river are in the past and the people and the events happening at the bottom of the spilt two rivers are in the present. The two smaller rivers are different versions of the same world. They have the same past, but something happened to make them spilt and become different from each other. The game goes on to explain that while the people at the two smaller rivers are aware of the past they are not aware of the other people at the other small river, the other diverging dimension. The people on the top of the river are also not aware of the people downstream as they are in its future. There is no way for the people in the past to know about the future, the people downstream, and there is no way for the people downstream to know about each other despite the fact that they both know about the past. These laws do not apply to a transmitter as powerful as June. June can use the Morphogenetic Field to know about the people up stream in the past as well as the people downstream in the present, by which I mean both of them, her world and the alternate dimension (s). She can even look further downstream along the timelines of the alternate dimensions, including her own dimension, and see the future. She’s that good of a transmitter. In summary June can do three main things with her ability: -Send people information without them realizing where this sudden knowledge comes from. The people receiving the information just suddenly know what they know. The information just pops into their head and they’re left with the impression of “how did I know that?” She can also use this ability to implant fake memories into people’s minds and make them believe something that isn’t true. She can even see what another person is experiencing if she forms a link with them, including hearing their thoughts and sensing their feelings. -Have conversations with people via mind to mind. -Use the field to look into the future, past, or into other alternate dimensions. This includes looking into the future and pasts of alternate dimensions as well. She can also use this ability to contact or send information to people in future, past, or alternate dimensions. June can access the Morphogenetic Field to do these things wily-nilly. However, it appears that she can only do something super powerful like look into the future, past, or alternate dimensions if she’s in a serious life or death situation. Otherwise, it’s a no go. In order to contact a person in one of those time periods, she first has to have some kind of bond with them. After all she was only able to see into the future when the bomb on the boat went off and the ship started to sink. And even then she was only able to contact and communicate with someone she was already rather close to. Her other abilities appear to be rather bond reliant as well. She has to have some kind of connection to a person before she can mess with their mind, talk to them via mind, or send them information. Beyond talking to people mind to mind and sending them some information that she already knows, June will not be capable of anything more in the Keep. She will just be capable of those two things and even then she’ll have to have at least begun to develop some kind of bond with the person she’s connecting to with first. A bond can really be anything, good, bad, even just a significant meeting, but she has to at least know the person she’s connecting to. Any prolonged use of her abilities will leave her with headaches and she will not be able to use the field to gain information she doesn’t already know. Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Fandom Category:Characters Category:999